


Breaking This Fixation

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don knows it should stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking This Fixation

Don was avoiding Charlie. He was forcing himself to stay away from the house, restraining himself from asking for Charlie’s help on cases, and making up excuses to miss out on any events where Charlie might conceivably be present.  


Why? Because being around Charlie gave rise to feelings that Don knew he shouldn’t be having. They were wrong, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop them.

  


They were nothing new, these feelings. They’d been there, lurking under the surface, for years. But previously he had always been able to ignore them, or push them to the back of his mind – sometimes far enough that he was almost able to forget them. And he had known he could never act on them.

  


But all that had changed now. A bad case, too much alcohol, Charlie there to comfort him, one thing leading to another…

  


It turned out Charlie had felt the same way for just as long. And now his brother seemed to think he had won some sort of prize. There was no stopping him. And now the floodgates had opened, Don, for his part, couldn’t seem to stop _himself_. He had apparently used up his store of willpower over the previous decade, and now Charlie only had to smile at him and he melted, even as he knew what he was doing was horrifically and monstrously wrong.

  


So the only way to prevent this thing from continuing was to avoid Charlie altogether.

  


But today he felt marginally safer. Charlie had gone to San Francisco for a math conference, and Don was taking the opportunity to visit his father – Don’s neglect of him an unfortunate side-effect of his avoidance tactics.

  


“Hello!” he called as he let himself into the house.

  


“In here!”

  


Don froze. The voice wasn’t his father’s. But it was too late to run.

  


“What are you doing here?” he asked, peering into the living room.

  


“Conference venue flooded. Everyone had to leave early, unfortunately.” Charlie didn’t look as if he found this unfortunate at all. In fact, the half-smile hovering around his lips was making Don slightly nervous.

  


“Where’s Dad?”

  


“On a date. Some woman he met on a planning project.”

  


Don tried to smile, but he had the feeling it had come out more like a grimace. “Okay, then. I’m going to get a beer. You want?”

  


“No, I’m fine.”

  


Grateful for a chance to collect his thoughts, Don escaped to the kitchen.  Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, he downed half of it in three long swallows. He knew alcohol probably wasn’t a good idea, given the circumstances, but it was almost like a reflex action. Feeling tense, go for the beer.

  


Setting the bottle down on the counter, Don hung his head and took a few deep breaths, trying to summon up the resolve to just leave. He could slip out the back door and escape around the side of the house to his car in the driveway. He could keep away from Charlie altogether.

  


“Don’t leave.”

  


Charlie’s voice cut through the silence of the kitchen. Years of FBI training ensured Don didn’t flinch, but he did suck his breath in sharply. Turning, he saw Charlie standing in the shadows by the door.

  


“Don’t leave,” said Charlie again. “You know you don’t want to.” His voice almost purred, dripping with promises.

  


“Charlie, I don’t think this is such a good idea. Dad could come back at any minute.”

  


“Dad won’t be back for hours,” Charlie countered. “The house is empty. So why don’t you take advantage?”

  


He moved away from the door, stalking Don across the kitchen. Don held his ground, refusing to be intimidated by his younger brother. And, much as he hated himself for it, he could feel his control slipping, could feel Charlie’s persuasiveness wrapping itself around him.

  


With one last attempt to retain his sanity, Don held out a hand to prevent Charlie coming any closer. Charlie halted, his chest a scant inch from Don’s outstretched palm. Don could feel the heat radiating from Charlie’s body, and he resisted the urge to reach out just that little bit further.

  


For a second the tableau held, as Charlie looked Don steadily in the eye. Then, deliberately, he stepped forward, bringing himself into contact with Don’s hand.

  


“Touch me,” he whispered, and suddenly, somehow, he was in Don’s arms, and they were kissing hungrily, wantonly, desperately – the last vestiges of Don’s self-control melting away under Charlie’s assault.

  


Somehow – he wasn’t exactly clear as to how – Don found himself upstairs, half-sitting, half-lying on Charlie’s bed, Charlie straddling him, his hands working on the buttons of Don’s shirt as his mouth kissed its way down Don’s throat.

  


Belt, jeans, and underwear followed the shirt, and when Don was lying naked and aroused underneath him, Charlie nudged him until he shifted up the bed and positioned himself to Charlie’s liking. The whole time Charlie’s lips never left Don’s body, the sensations keeping Don off-balance, never allowing him a chance to marshal any defence.

  


Now, with Charlie looking down at him, Don tried to think of something to say. But his brain wouldn’t work – Charlie’s nearness was distracting, intoxicating. Then Charlie kissed him, and Don responded fiercely, even as his brain was still chasing after the shattered remnants of his common sense. He didn’t notice as Charlie drew his arms above his head. Didn’t notice as Charlie reached out and grabbed something from the beside cabinet.

  


The touch of cold metal on his wrists was a shock, and the distinctive ‘snick’ of a closing lock was enough to make him break away from Charlie and twist his neck just enough to see the glint of metal above his head. The handcuffs rattled as he pulled at them, testing for any weaknesses. But Charlie had been thorough – there was no chance he was slipping away from this.

  


“Charlie, what are you doing?”

  


“Just relax,” Charlie soothed. “Let me do all the work.” He ran a hand down Don’s torso, his fingers ghosting lightly over Don’s achingly hard cock. Don shivered, and Charlie smiled a half-smile. “Perfect,” he murmured. “My Don.”

  


He stood up and started slowly stripping off his clothing. Don knew he should close his eyes and turn his head away, but his gaze was riveted to Charlie’s body as it was gradually exposed – his smooth skin, the wiry hair on his chest, his full cock.

  


Then Charlie was straddling Don again, his mouth mapping its way across Don’s chest, teasing his nipples and tickling his skin, while their erections brushed together occasionally, making them both gasp. Don’s body wanted to arch towards Charlie and shrink away into the mattress at the same time, and in his dilemma he couldn’t do anything but let Charlie do as he wished with his helpless victim.

  


“So gorgeous,” Charlie crooned. “So fucking perfect.” A hand moved down to brush Don’s cock again. “Want to feel you inside me, filling me, fucking me.”

  


The handcuffs rattled, whether in demonstration of Don’s current inability to satisfy Charlie’s desire, or in an attempt to get free of this situation Don didn’t know. But Charlie merely smiled down at him and reached a hand round behind him to his own ass.

  


“Let me do all the work,” he repeated.

  


Don watched as Charlie stretched and prepared himself. His skin crawled and tingled in anticipation, and his breath was ragged in his throat.

  


“Charlie, please…”

  


He wasn’t sure if he was pleading for Charlie to hurry, or pleading for escape. Everything was blurred and uncertain, and he could only beg incoherently for he didn’t know what.

  


Then he became aware that Charlie was poised over him, gazing at him avidly, almost fanatically. “Want you so much…” his brother muttered brokenly.

  


Then he was lowering himself on to Don’s cock, and as Don was sheathed in that tight heat he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

  


For a moment Charlie was still, and then he started moving, sliding himself up and down Don’s length. Inarticulate noises fell from Don’s mouth as his body and his brain warred for control of what was happening to him

  


_…stopstopstopstopstopstopstop…_

  


He bucked his hips upwards, the change in angle grazing his cock against Charlie’s prostate, making Charlie gasp and throw his head back.

  


_…nononononononononononono…_

  


He strained at the handcuffs, desperate to touch Charlie, to run his hands over Charlie’s skin, to stroke Charlie’s so-far unattended erection.

  


_…wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong…_

  


He wished Charlie would lean forward and kiss him, fuck his mouth with his tongue the way he was currently fucking himself on Don’s cock.

  


“Oh god…Charlie…”

  


Charlie’s head snapped forward suddenly, gazing down at Don with eyes dark with lust. Deliberately he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself in time to his body’s movements.

  


“Why don’t you let go, Don?” he said clearly. “You know you want to. You know you want this. Why deny yourself something that feels so good?”

  


Torn between desperation to block out Charlie’s words, and admiration that he could speak so coherently under the circumstances, Don nonetheless forced his hips back down on to the mattress, trying to deny the climax he could feel welling up inside him.

  


_I can stop this. I have control._

  


But then Charlie clenched himself around Don’s throbbing cock, the tightness almost unbearably pleasurable. As his orgasm was finally dragged out of him, Don gasped and panted at the overwhelming sensation.

  


“Charlie…Charlie…”

  


And then Charlie was coming too, crying out and spurting all over Don’s chest, his shuddering body prolonging Don’s own pleasure until they were both gasping and shaking with the intensity of it all.

  


As the final tremors died away Don was finally able to hear the screaming of his brain, and he closed his eyes against the image of a post-orgasmic Charlie, his body glistening with sweat and his curls rampant around his face. He groaned as he felt Charlie slide off him and then quietly clean him up with a towel. Then he felt the mattress dip as Charlie sat down beside him.

  


“Oh god, Charlie…”

  


“Sssssh. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

  


“We shouldn’t have done that,” Don choked out.

  


“Why not?”  Charlie’s voice held genuine puzzlement.

  


“Because it’s wrong. Horrifically, awfully wrong.”

  


“Why?”

  


Don’s eyes flew open again. “Because we’re brothers, Charlie! Christ, can’t you see how disgusting this is? It’s…it’s…”

  


“Sssssh,” said Charlie again. He stroked his hand down Don’s arms, now aching from being held in an awkward position by the handcuffs, but made no move to undo the restraints. “When I see you like this, laid out just for me, I don’t think of you as my brother. That doesn’t matter. You’re just a gorgeous, sexy, desirable man, and you’re mine. My Don.”

  


“But don’t you see…?”

  


Abruptly, Charlie got up and walked away across the room, settling himself on the reclining chair in the corner. “My Don,” he muttered again, his eyes raking Don’s body.

  


Don’s brain was screaming at him again, telling him to do anything, try anything to get out of there. But his body was passive, Charlie’s gaze pinning him to the bed as much as the cuffs were restraining his wrists. Undeniably, Don could feel himself growing hard again under that heated look, and he knew Charlie had noticed too.

  


Charlie watched him for a few more long moments before he rose from the chair, prowling back across the room and crawling back on to the bed. He settled himself between Don’s thighs and looked at Don from beneath lowered lashes.

  


“Tell me you want this.”

  


_This is wrong. I have to stop this._

  


“Charlie…”

  


Charlie lowered his mouth to Don's cock.


End file.
